Impulse
Origin Andrew Schultz was an average 16 year old high school student. He lived with his mother, and never met his father, who left before he was born. One night Andrew was struck by a bolt of lightning that changed his life. The bolt of lightning gave him the power to control electricity. He later found out that the reason for him getting in this accident was the doing of the Olympian God, Zeus. Zeus came to Andrew in a vision, he revealed to him that he was his father, and that his city was soon to be in danger. Since Zeus, nor any God could not directly contribute to events on earth, he had to send the lightning to activate Andrew's powers so he could defend his city. After Andrew eventually saved the city, Zeus told Andrew that he should use his gift to be a protector over his city and help those in need. Powers & Abilities Powers * Electrokinesis: Impulse is able to generate and manipulate electricity. He is able to project bolts of lightning and shock people on contact. He can also control the intensity and voltage of his electricity, making it feel as minor as a small tase, or as intense as as actual lightning. His cells produce great amounts of electricity, augmenting his physiology to beyond peak human condition, most notably enhanced is his speed. ** Superhuman Speed: 'Impulse's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity. The electricity charges his molecules and stimulates his nerves, which accelerates the speed of his movements, allowing Impulse to move at lightning speeds. The intensity of his speed allows him to run vertically across structures and over large masses of water. Impulse's body is also adapted to moving at superhuman speed, as he is immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact on his body while moving at super-speed. ** 'Superhuman Reflexes: '''Due to the constant flow of electricity in Impulse's body, his nerves and brain waves are constantly being stimulated, increasing his reaction time. Impulse's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. **Superhuman Agility: Impulse's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. This allows him to change direction immediately, make sharp turns without sliding or losing his balance, and jump great distances while moving at super speed. **Superhuman Stamina: Impulse's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. He is able to function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. **Enhanced Durability: Impulse's body is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. **Accelerated Perception: Impulse's superhuman speed and reflexes allow him to perceive time at a much slower rate than normal humans. His hyperactive brain waves also extend his mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human. ** 'Accelerated Healing: 'Due to the constant flow of electricity in his body, Impulse's cells are constantly being stimulated, causing damaged tissue to rapidly regenerate. ** 'Extreme Force Generation: 'Through Impulse's ability to accelerate his movement, he can generate great amounts of physical force. His superhuman speed lets him manifest his enhanced force into powerful strikes, able to propel objects or people several feet. While this does not enhance his strength, it compensates for his normal physical strength by greatly increasing the force behind his hits. The more he accelerates his movement, the more force he generates. By building up enough speed, Impulse is able to create supersonic punches that deal great damage. ** 'Electricity Absorption: 'Impulse can absorb and drain electricity from anything run on it. He is also immune to the effects of electricity, and cannot be shocked himself. ** 'Electromagnetism Manipulation: 'Impulse is capable of creating electromagnetic fields that allow him to magnetize and move metal objects. ** '''Electrically Enhanced Jump: '''Impulse can jump higher using electricity as a boost, by releasing an electric burst under his feet with the jump. **Phasing:''' ''By vibrating his body at the right frequency, Impulse can phase through solid objects, although this takes immense practice and concentration. He does not master this ability right away. ** 'Aerokinesis: 'By rotating his arms at super-speed, Impulse can create strong vortexes of wind. These vortexes are often contain electrical currents within themselves. ** 'Technokinesis: '''Impulse has the ability to interfere with and somewhat manipulate technology, due to his control over electricity. Gallery Impulse 006.png Impulse 04.png Impulse 02.jpg 12082813 880742248677384 1047134337 o.jpg Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Metahuman Category:Heroes Category:Extreme Force Generation Category:Intangibility Category:Technokinesis Category:Accelerated Perception Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Energy Projection Category:Electromagnetism Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Aerokinesis Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Speedsters Category:Super-Leaping Category:Superhuman Durability